


My Love in Chains

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I want to try something with you. Something I’ve always wanted to do,” Kai bit his lip nervously as Aoi spoke those words. Aoi continued, “but do you trust me?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from years ago. Reposting. Enjoy :)

Aoi attacked Kai’s lip hungrily, sliding his tongue into the drummer’s mouth to play with Kai’s own tongue. The guitarist let his hands roam over every inch of his lover’s body as their passionate kiss on their couch continued. Aoi’s hand found their way under Kai’s shirt to touch the brunette’s smooth, pale skin. Kai gasped at the touch, breaking the kiss. The guitarist moved his lips to Kai’s cheek, then down to his neck, softly licking and sucking on the sensitive skin there, while his hands still roamed around the drummer’s chest.

The raven-haired man tugged his lover’s shirt up, silently telling Kai to lift his arms. The drummer gladly complied, lifting his arms and allowing Aoi to easily remove his shirt. Once the shirt was discarded, the guitarist eyed the brunette with a lustful gaze, his eyes wandering over Kai’s body. After a few moments, the guitarist leaned in and attacked Kai’s chest, biting, kissing, sucking and dragging his piercing over every inch of skin his lips touched. The guitarist lingered on Kai’s nipple, taking the soft pink nub into his mouth. The drummer grabbed onto Aoi’s hair and let out several soft moans, loving every little thing that Aoi did to him and growing harder with every touch. Aoi made his way up from Kai’s nipple to his ear, nibbling on his lover’s earlobe softly.

“Hey Kai, you wanna try something new?” Aoi whispered into his lover’s ear.

Aoi’s question caught his lover off guard, “What?” was all he could think of as a response. Aoi pulled back slightly to look his lover in the eyes.

“I want to try something with you. Something I’ve always wanted to do,” Kai bit his lip nervously as Aoi spoke those words. Aoi continued, “but do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Kai answered with little hesitation. Aoi nodded as he got up from the couch, extending his hand out to his shirtless lover. Kai took the guitarist’s hand and let his lover pull him off the couch, falling into his arms as he stood up. Aoi held Kai, looking down at his beloved drummer with a smile. Kai looked into the guitarist’s eyes and returned the smile.

The raven-haired man held onto Kai’s hand as he lead him to their bedroom. Kai couldn’t deny that he was slightly nervous about whatever Aoi had planned. As much as he truly did trust his lover, he still couldn’t help but let his nerves get the better of him, which showed as Kai’s body shook. The drummer wished he could hide this from his lover, but there was no way Aoi could miss it, and he let him know that he didn’t.

“You ok baby?” Aoi asked with concern in his voice.

“Yeah. Just a little nervous,” Kai answered. Aoi took his lover into his arms and embraced him tightly to reassure him. The drummer had no doubts about blindly following Aoi’s lead, but he still wondered what the dark-haired man had in store…

The guitarist pulled away from Kai slowly and placed a quick kiss on his forehead before moving to the closet. Kai watched as his lover rummaged through piles of stuff before he found what he was looking for, but the drummer couldn’t tell what it was yet. Aoi reproached his lover holding a dark box. He sat down on the bed, and motioned for Kai to sit next to him.

“What’s in the box?” Kai asked once he was comfortably seated next to his love.

Before answering with his words, Aoi opened the box and pulled out a chain, “It’s a bondage kit,” he said at last. “I got it at a sex shop awhile ago. I’ve just been waiting for the right time to use it.”

Kai didn’t say anything for a few minutes. He just watched as the raven-haired man fiddled with the chain, allowing the drummer to inspect it. The younger man figured that his lover had a small fetish for somewhat kinky sex. He remembered how much Aoi enjoyed biting him, and on several occasions how the guitarist held his wrists as he pounded into him. The drummer blushed a little as he remembered those amazing nights (and the occasional mid-afternoon).

“Kai…” Aoi’s soft voice broke the silence, “If you don’t want to, just say so and I’ll never ask again.” Aoi had been waiting until his lover felt comfortable enough and trusted him enough to tell his lover. It’s always been the guitarist’s fantasy to tie Kai up and leave the adorable drummer completely at his mercy. Even the mere thought of actually acting out his fantasy made Aoi’s cock twitch in his jeans.

Before Aoi’s doubt could get the better of him, Kai leaned over and placed his lips on his lovers. Kai’s tongue darted out of his mouth, licking Aoi’s lips and seeking entrance. The guitarist gladly complied and parted his lips, his own tongue eagerly awaiting Kai’s. The kiss was long and passionate, but unfortunately had to be broken so both men could breathe. As the drummer pulled away slowly, he looked his lover directly in the eye with a serious look on his face.

“I trust you Aoi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I want to try something with you. Something I’ve always wanted to do,” Kai bit his lip nervously as Aoi spoke those words. Aoi continued, “but do you trust me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone watches too many Coat West movies!! lol Shout out to my peeps who know what Coat West is and love it just as much as I do!!!

 

  
Aoi just smiled at Kai’s words and kissed his lover again with a passion Kai had never felt before. The drummer could feel his lover’s excitement about what was to come, and he could tell how much this meant to his lover. Any feeling of nervousness that Kai felt was gone with this kiss, and right now all the brunette wanted to do was give himself completely to the guitarist. Needless to say, Aoi was more than thrilled to finally live out his ultimate desire.

As the kiss continued, Aoi gently pushed Kai down onto his back and climbed on top of his half naked lover. The drummer let out a small gasp at the sudden change of positions. The older man moved down his lover’s body to his neck, biting the soft skin there. Kai whimpered softly as his lover sent waves a pleasure throughout his body with his actions. The guitarist let his cold lip ring drag along Kai’s hot flesh as he moved even lower on the drummer’s body, causing more small gasps to escape from the drummer’s mouth.

But before he reached Kai’s groin, Aoi pulled away. The younger man let out a small whine at the sudden loss of contact, and looked up at his lover with a pout on his face. However, the guitarist wasn’t planning on staying away for long, and he couldn’t help but smile at the drummer’s adorable pout. He hovered close over his lover again and kissed the brunette softly on the lips.

“You ready baby?” the taller man asked, showing his lover the chain he held in his hand. Kai looked directly into Aoi’s eyes without a worry in the world, “Yes.”

Aoi straddled the drummer as he took his arms and locked them together over Kai’s head. Once Kai’s arms were where Aoi wanted them, the guitarist went to work chaining his lover’s writs together and to the headboard. Kai let out a soft moan, realizing how vulnerable he actually was. But the drummer found that he really enjoyed being completely at the older man’s mercy, and he grew harder when he tried to move his arms only to find himself trapped.

The raven haired man drew back slightly to admire his work, and licked his lips sensually as he eyed the helpless drummer before him. He could feel the strain in his pants tugging mercilessly as he became hard from watching Kai struggle against his restraints. But Aoi’s work was only half done. The guitarist eagerly moved down to his lover’s jeans and wasted no time in undoing them. Kai moaned and thrusted his hips up to Aoi’s touch, his body desperately needing more.

The guitarist quickly undid his lover’s pants and yanked them down the drummer’s silky soft legs, leaving him completely exposed to the world. Aoi smirked devilishly as he eyed his lover’s fully hard length. But that would have to wait. The older man got busy working with the two other chains from his box, using one to carefully tie each of Kai’s legs to the posts at the end of the bed. Kai bit his lip as he watched his lover tie him to the bed.

When Aoi was finished, he looked his lover in the eyes with an intense stare, a stare that said _I need you._ “You ok baby?” the older man asked. Kai couldn’t seem to find his voice, maybe his lover finally had completely taken his breath away. So the drummer resorted to a simple nod and a reassuring smile. The two lovers had mastered non-verbal communication, so the taller man understood his lover perfectly and kept going.

The guitarist reached his hands up his own shirt, slowly pulling it up to expose his pale flesh. Kai licked his lips as he watched the older man strip for him, his cock twitching in excitement. The guitarist pulled his shirt over his hand and tossed it aside. He continued his private show for his lover as his hands made their way down to his pants, and undid them just as slowly as he removed his shirt.

Aoi’s teasing would have gone on much longer, but neither of the lovers could take much more. The guitarist could feel his erection straining in his pants and he could see that Kai wasn’t in much better shape. The raven haired man sped up his stripping and pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift movement, finally freeing his fully hard length. Kai let out a needy moan as he looked upon his lover’s naked body in front of him, twitching slightly under his restraints.

The older man crawled back on top of his chained up lover, creating wonderful friction by rubbing their naked flesh together, both men emitting soft moans. Aoi let his hand roam over every inch of his lover’s body as he rocked back and forth, rubbing their erections together. Kai’s moans grew louder with each of Aoi’s thrusts, and he squirmed against his restraints. The sound of the chains as Kai moved turned Aoi on even more.

Aoi’s lips pressed themselves against the drummer’s, softly at first, then quickly turning more fierce. His tongue demanded entrance in the younger man’s mouth, and Kai gladly obeyed. The tongues of the two lovers played with the other’s in a hot, passionate kiss. The guitarist wrapped his arms around Kai’s waist, bringing his hips up to meet his own. He swallowed the loud moan that Kai let out into his mouth, smiling into the kiss.

But the kiss had to be broken. The men needed to breathe, and Aoi needed to reach up to the nightstand next to their bed for the bottle of lube that was kept there. Once how got what he needed, the guitarist repositioned himself between Kai’s spread and bound legs and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand. Without much warning, Aoi thrust his index finger inside his lover in one swift movement. The drummer let out a loud gasp, throwing his head back and struggling against the chains.

The taller man couldn’t hold himself back: he was more turned on now than he ever was in his entire life. More slowly this time, he inserted a second finger into the drummer, stretching and preparing him for what was to come. Aoi watched with lust-filled eyes as his lover moaned and twitched at his touches. The sound of the chains clacking against each other told the older man that Kai was struggling to stay still but failed. He could tell his lover was enjoying himself though, because his erection was throbbing, precum oozing out of the tip.

Aoi added a third finger: his way to letting the drummer know that he wanted to be extra rough tonight. As the guitarist’s fingers thrusted in and out of Kai, Aoi lowered his face to his lover’s erection, letting out a few hot breaths over it. This action made Kai moan and thrust his hips up as much as he could, desperate for more contact. Aoi smirked and took his lover’s cock into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could. Kai’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he let out another loud moan, his body completely lost in pleasure. Aoi’s fingers changed their angle slightly, directly hitting his lover’s sweet spot. This made the younger man literally scream in pleasure and twitch under the chain with more force than before.

With a quick kiss to the tip of Kai’s length, Aoi pulled away, slowly removing his finger’s from inside his lover. Kai panted heavily and looked up at the raven-haired man with a pleading look on his face. “Please Aoi…” Kai gasped out, trying to move his arms and forgetting for a moment that he was tied down. Aoi raised his eyebrow in a curious manor.

“Please what?” he said teasingly. He knew what his lover wanted, but he wanted to see him beg for it, showing just how vulnerable he was. He lowered himself on top of Kai once again, his lips ghosting over the brunette’s. He wasn’t going to allow a kiss until he heard what he wanted to.

Kai whimpered, “Come inside me….. **please** Aoi….” The shorter man lifted his hips to meet Aoi’s, grinding their erections together almost painfully. Both men let out moans at the action, and Aoi growled satisfactorily. The guitarist lowered his head more and bit his lover’s lip. Kai gasped, caught completely off guard, and his lover took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. The drummer’s quivering tongue greeted Aoi’s and the lustful kiss deepened.

While his mouth kept Kai’s thoughts busy, Aoi’s right hand got busy covering his own erection with lube and he positioned himself at the drummer’s entrance. He swallowed the moan that the brunette let out at the feeling. The raven-haired man kissed his way to Kai’s neck and bit down on the flesh there as he pushed himself inside his lover. The younger man threw his head back and let out another loud moan. He felt so wonderfully helpless against the restraints of the chains and his lover on top of him. Having no choice but to completely submit himself to his lover made him hotter than he ever could have imagined.

“You ok baby?” Aoi purred into his lover’s ear once he was completely sheathed inside.

“Yeah,” Kai said once he caught his breath.

Aoi pulled back so that only the tip of his cock was still inside the drummer, then thrust himself back in with one hard movement. Kai slammed his head back against the bed and twitched against his chains, his face turning a deep red. Aoi loved to watch his lover blush when they had sex. It’s as if Kai couldn’t completely get used to the idea, but at the same time loved it so much. Hell, who doesn’t?

After a few more thrusts, Aoi built up a steady rhythm. He liked to always keep his lover guessing at what he’d do next. The guitarist decided to mix it up tonight: a few quick, hard thrusts that made Kai scream, then an agonizingly slow but deep thrust that made his lover moan. Sex was always a surprise with Aoi. As he pounded into him, Kai pulled against the chains, trying desperately to move against his lover but failing every time. The older man was highly amused with Kai’s efforts, and he got more and more turned on with each clacking sound of the chains.

“Mmmmm….Aoiiii….” Kai purred out. “Harder please….Aoi…” the drummer chanted his lover’s name over and over again as if his life depended on it. The taller man was more than happy to comply and thrusted harder into the hot tightness that was Kai. Both men let out moans, growls and screams as their orgasms started to approach. The guitarist reached his hand between their bodies and started to jerk off his lover.

Kai threw his head back again and pulled more against his restraints. He moved with Aoi as much as the chains would allow him and clenched his inner muscles around his lover’s erection. Aoi could tell that his lover wasn’t going to hold out much longer. He took his other hand and rested on the drummer’s warm cheek.

“Aoi….I’m gonna come….AOIIII” Kai moaned out as he could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. Aoi started to kiss his lover’s cheek and neck again, knowing how much the drummer loves it when he does that.

“Say my name when you come baby,” Aoi requested. Kai opened his eyes to look up at his lover for a moment and nodded. A few more thrusts into him and jerks of his cock went Kai over the edge.

“ **AOIIIII!!!!!** ” Kai screamed. The drummer’s orgasm was more intense than ever. Aoi watched in awe as he watched his beautiful drummer reach his ultimate pleasure. Kai grabbed a hold of the chain and held onto it for dear life as he rode out his orgasm, his seed sticking to both their bodies and his face completely distorted in pleasure.

“Fuck Kai,” Aoi panted as he thrusted into his lover, his own orgasm close. “I love you!!” Aoi wrapped his arms around his lover and with a few more hard thrusts into the drummer, he came as well. Aoi orgasm wasn’t as vocal, as he opted for deep moans and quietly whispering his lover’s name he as came inside his lover. “I love you too Aoi,” Kai whispered into Aoi’s ear after he collapsed on top of him.

For a few minutes, neither man moved. Both needed to catch their breaths and their hearts needed to slow down before they exploded out of their chests. Once Aoi’s breathing went back to normal, he slowing pulled out of his lover, making Kai whimper. Aoi sat up and looked at his lover. Never before as Kai looked more beautiful: naked, chained, sweaty from sex and cum all over him. Aoi decided that this was the best scene he ever laid eyes on.

“I should untie you now, huh?” Aoi thought out loud. Kai looked up at the raven-haired man and smiled. The guitarist got to work, uniting each of Kai’s legs first before moving up to free his arms. But before Aoi undid the restraints on Kai’s arms, he wanted to steal one more kiss from his lover in his vulnerable state. The drummer returned the kiss, deepening it. This kiss was different from the pervious ones they shared that night. This kiss was made of pure love, and the intense feelings each man felt for the other. The taller man pulled away from his lover, smiling, then got to work uniting Kai’s arms.

“Sorry, I think I tied it too tight,” Aoi said after he tossed the chains aside, kissing the drummer’s slightly bruised wrists.

“It’s ok,” Kai bit his lip nervously before saying what he was about to admit. “I really liked it Aoi,” he added softly, embarrassed to say how much he enjoyed being tied up and left completely at his lover’s mercy.

“Thank you Kai,” Aoi hugged Kai in a tight embrace. Kai hugged Aoi back, snuggling in his lover’s strong arms and placing a soft kiss on Aoi’s skin. The guitarist held his lover, silently thanking him again for letting him do this. He kissed the top of his lover’s head and lowered their bodies to lie down. After that amazing adventure, both men really needed their sleep. The drummer was already drifting off to sleep, using Aoi’s chest as a pillow. The guitarist gave Kai one more squeeze before he drifted off to sleep himself, dreaming of the wonderful man sleeping in his arms.


End file.
